


underneath the covers

by SugarNSalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarNSalt/pseuds/SugarNSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a 13 year old 8th grader thrown into the world of the jocks and jerks of senior high school..truth be told dean winchester is exactly what he was warned about: an egocentric narsisstic jerk and thats putting it nicely but theres something about him that castiel can't help but be drawn to and vice versa.</p>
<p>not beta'd<br/>right now told from castiels pov..that might switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the covers

\------

Burbank California - Burbank high school  
\--- destiel high school au..  
Castiel-13- 8th grader who goes to excelled classes in high school  
Dean-18-senior-football captain,swimteam captain  
====

Castiel POV  
"castiel novak?" mr.butler calls...me tapping my pencil on the desk flipping from page to page "mr.novak its ok if you dont know the answers yet..it was merly to see if you are at the same level in algebra as my seniors..no pressure..dont worry about it." he smiles bending down in front of the desk me peering towards him under my glasses "its ok.i can do it.." i mutter looking back to the study guide him putting his hand over it before sliding it out underneath mine...him clearing his throat leaning back against his podium flipping thru it..a small smile forming on his face.."how are you smarter than all my seniors put together...you shouldn't know this stuff..but you do..what had you stumped at the end?" he grins up at me..me clearing my throat."i was trying to remmeber what to bring home for my brother for dinner..hes...exceddinly annoying and if i dont get exactly what he wants..well that just amps up a bit." i breathe standing up pulling on my tshirt..."well..you are now the first 13 year old in my all senior classes..hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable.if it does just let me know and ill pop em one." he winks.me clearin gmy throat looking around "Thank...tahnk you" i stutter..."can i.." i breahte "yea yea..actually go have alook around the high school..take your locker combination and..then..i guess come back when the bell rings.thats how it works right?" he smiles.."yes..usually." i mutter under my breath..i lick my lips walking down the hall running my hand thru my hair as i tapped on teh door of my locker.."you new or somethin?" a girl mutters."no." i nod opening the locker "dont know how to talk or osmething." she mutters."i am speaking wiht you rihgt now." i squint.."not what i meant." she shrugs pulling her hair up in a ponytail "i'm actually an 8th grader.." i stutter putting the books in my locker her mouthing an ahh toward me "got a smart one...scrawny too youll probably get eaten alive...Ruby." she smiles at me.."Castiel" i nod.."castiel...well see ya around and beware the football team..theyre one step above primates..actually i think the primates are one step above them" she shrugs giving me a wink me giving her a small wave gulping before closing my locker and running rihgt into a tall broad boy .."wanna open your eyes" he chides walking to the locker beside me "sorry i didn't..i didn't see you..i was talking to....and..." i stutter him peering over to me his eyes falling donw my body before scoffing and looking into his locker.."kinda tiny to be in high school man...especially this area.." he mutters me dropping my book on the ground him huffin ga laugh looking ahead.."im not..im not..actuallly well i guess i am in high school nnow." i stutter.."yea i guess we all are in high school now" he laughs shaking his head beore closing his locker door him bumping into me as he walks by me..  
\--  
English lit class  
"dean winchester" mr butler called..."dean winchester i can see you...if you haven't lost your voice you can say that youre here.." he chides "if you can see me then you know im here..kinda negates that whole..say youre here thing.."he winks beofre peering over to me..my eyes falling to the desk him smirking biting the end of his pen..."like i said..." ruby whispers over to me...me peering toward dean him catching my eye before i looked back toward my book...  
"got something you wanna say?" dean calls as i walk down the hall hafter call.."what.." i stutter.."got something you wanna say ...you were staring at me that whole period" he smiles.."i wasn't staring at you.." i scoff as i continue to walk him putting his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath.."thought you were supposed to be the football captain" i mutter.."what i am.." he stutters...me shaking my head as i walk towards my locker.

 

tbc


End file.
